


I do Solemnly Swear

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Never underestimate Leia, What the hell did I just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: One misplaced word and one Princess with access to personal files lead everyone in the Rebellion into believing that Jyn and Cassian are married.





	I do Solemnly Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/Lucas Arts
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nytemere.tumblr.com
> 
> Also a thanks to Bleepbloopblop for pointing out my blond/blonde hiccup.

Jyn hated Hoth for the cold. The cold made people act, in her opinion, strangely, and ask questions that they had no business asking.

Case in point was the tall blonde from engineering who was currently hip to hip, or at least trying to be, with Cassian at was served as the makeshift cantina and off duty room on base. The blonde looked as if she was awfully cozy with Cassian, and while Jyn wouldn't admit she was jealous, she would admit she didn't like the conversation the blonde was trying to have because it was about going back to Cassian's room with him.

The room he shared with Jyn; the room he'd shared with Jyn since the Rebellion had evacuated to Hoth; the room they always came back to after their respective missions, to the warmth and comfort of a friend's embrace.

Jyn had only gotten back from a Pathfinder mission that morning and had spent most of the day in debrief. Now, after being seen by medical and using the sonic refresher, she wanted to spend time with Cassian, her friend, Cassian, since she hadn't see him in almost five standard weeks.

Those had been a cold five standard weeks since the Pathfinders had been stuck on a planet only slightly warmer than Hoth.

Jyn stood at the bar, next to Leia, trying not to obviously glare daggers at the blonde.

Bodhi was exchanging a glance with Luke, his eyes saying something she couldn't quite make out.

And Cassian was talking to that dratted blonde.

"Rather cold this evening, isn't it?" the blonde smiled at Cassian, an invitation in her eyes and her smile.

"It's Hoth, it's always cold," Cassian replied, stating the obvious. 

"True. Perhaps we could go back to your room though, perhaps find a way to keep warmer?" the blonde asked, putting her hand over Cassian's.

Jyn's green eyes narrowed. The only other person who slept in that room and that bed was -her-, because she and Cassian were bunkmates and for whatever reason the quartermaster had given up trying to assign her separate quarters.

"Might be a little crowded," Cassian replied, his eyes scanning the room as if looking for someone. "Jyn got back this morning. Not really room for more than two comfortably in our room."

Maybe Jyn's heart warmed a little to hear Cassian say 'our' room.

"Oh?" the blonde lifted her eyebrows slightly. "Narrow bunks then?"

Cassian eyed her, clearly thinking it was a stupid question. Jyn caught a glint in his eye though..he knew exactly what the blonde was angling for at least. "Single bed," he replied calmly.

"Wasn't aware you were attached," the blonde replied, letting her hand drop from his. "Never heard the wedding announcement."

Jyn decided enough was enough and crossed to Cassian from the bar. She thought she caught a glint of amusement, and relief and seeing her alright, in his eyes as she sauntered up.

"Busy base," Jyn said in a light tone. "Easy to miss announcements like that."

The blonde blinked and turned her gaze to Jyn. "Ahh, so I did miss it. Well, congratulations, Andors." She actually smiled, and it actually seemed sincere. "Might have given the base something to celebrate though."

"Kept it simple," Cassian found himself saying, casually pulling Jyn into his lap. "Last minute sort of thing before a mission, you know how it goes."

The blonde nodded sagely. "Oh yes, I know." She smiled again. "You two have a good evening then."

As Jyn was sinking further into Cassian's lap to steal his heat, Leia wandered over, the most amused expression on her lips. "So married, hmm, Andor? I'm hurt I wasn't invited. We should have a small party for you."

"Maybe when things calm down," Cassian replied lightly. "Too much going on right now."

"Of course," Leia replied brightly. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Perhaps you two should head back to your room though, reunion sex and all."

Jyn barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping, but Cassian, his spy mask perfected long ago, merely smiled. "Excellent idea, Leia. We'll see you tomorrow."

He lead Jyn out of the cantina. Once they were out of earshot, he sighed a little in relief. "Thanks for playing along, Jyn," he said in a soft tone.

Jyn smiled up at him. "For you, Cassian, anything."

And she wasn't surprised when she meant it.  
~~  
Cassian was in a briefing three days later for his next mission when Draven gave him an odd look.

"See your records have been updated," the General muttered by way of greeting before launching into a description of Cassian's next target.

With the time crunch, Cassian only had time to wonder at the comment before he was packing and heading for a ship.

Jyn was still on base, thankfully, and caught up with him before he had to board the shuttle.

"Make sure you come home alive," she told him firmly, as she had a hundred times before. 

Cassian enveloped her in his arms, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. He didn't make a promise that he would, they both knew how dangerous their missions were, but he hugged her tightly one last time before he left.

Jyn headed to a meeting with Kes Dameron and the rest of her team after seeing Cassian off. She always missed him when he was out and she wasn't, and their bed felt empty. They only ever shared warmth in the bed, but it was definitely theirs, not just his, not just hers.

At the end of the meeting Kes was clapping her on the back, and she heard murmured "congratulations" from her squad mates before she headed off to find Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut for dinner.

A few people were acting strangely, but Baze, Bodhi, and Chirrut were acting the same as ever, so she put the odd behavior of her fellow Pathfinders out of her mind. There was enough to keep her busy over the next few days, waiting in between her next mission and Cassian's return.

The odd thing was she kept getting smiles and "congratulations" or "about time" from various people on base. It confused the kriff out of her, really. 

She was in the middle of a sparring session when Bodhi came rushing into the training room. His expression made her freeze just as she'd knocked her opponent down.

"Cassian's in medical, it's bad," was all Bodhi got out before Jyn was dashing out of the room and running through the icy hallways to the medical ward.

She was met by a nurse as she rushed into the main corridor of the medical ward, demanding to know where Cassian was.

The twi'lek gave her a long look the sighed. "Gut wound," the nurse reported. "Not deadly, but severe enough. You're his wife though so we can let you into the recovery room."

Jyn barely registered the word "wife," concentrating only on following the twi'lek woman into the room where Cassian now lay bandaged and wearing bacta patches, unconscious.

The doctor looked at her kindly as she burst into room and put an hand on her shoulder before leaving. "He needs a few days, but the danger's past, Lt. Andor. You can stay here if you want."

Jyn dropped gratefully into a chair in the room, reaching out to take Cassian's hand.

Only after she was alone did she realized they'd referred to her as Cassian's wife, and Lt. Andor.

What in kriff was going on?

Leia Organa was one of the first visitors when they allowed more than Jyn in. As the white clad Princess entered the room, Jyn glanced up from her data pad and narrowed her green gaze.

Jyn held up the data pad to her personal file. At the top the words "Lt. Jyn Andor" were neatly printed, followed by her date of birth, gender, and marital status listed as "married." 

"Know anything about this, Leia?" Jyn asked.

Leia smiled beatifically. "You two were the ones saying you'd had a quiet wedding. I just made sure the paperwork was properly updated."

"We never -had- a wedding ceremony!" Jyn burst out.

"Doesn't matter now," Leia shrugged. "You're married in the eyes of the Rebellion."

Cassian was stirring from a fitful doze as Leia spoke those fateful words, and his eyes flew open. "Leia, I-we, what?"

Jyn hissed as Cassian shifted. "Stay still Cassian, you're still healing!"

"I am also evidently married and I had no idea!" Cassian shot back. He eyed Leia as he came fully awake. "What do you mean, we're married in the eyes of the Rebellion?"

"Your records, and that of Jyn Andor's, were changed recently to reflect your recent marriage," Leia replied cheerfully. 

Cassian and Jyn exchanged wary looks, and Leia nodded, as if she'd expected that. "Why don't I let you two talk? I can see you'll be alright, Cassian. I'll visit later this afternoon."

And Leia swept from the room with all the flair of a noblewoman.

Silence stretched between Jyn and Cassian for several minutes.

"I-er...so.." Jyn tried to find words.

"Er...do you mind, the idea, being married to me?" Cassian managed.

Jyn's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Of course not! Cassian, I-" She flushed. "That night at the cantina...I was jealous of that blonde. I hated feeling that way, but.."

"Jealous because someone else wanted to, er, take me to bed?" Cassian asked.

Jyn nodded, not quite daring to meet his eyes.

Cassian laughed softly, winced as it hurt his stomach, and sighed. He reached out, taking her hand in his. "Jyn, I've been in love with you for months. Since Scariff, maybe before."

Slowly, Jyn lifted her eyes, and he saw hope dawning there. "Me too," she said at last. "I love you too, Cassian."

She leaned forward then, and gently, pressed a feather light kiss against his lips. 

Some time later she asked, as she was laying beside him oh so carefully on the hospital bed, careful not to jostle him, "So what do we do now?"

"Stay married?" Cassian asked. "Since everyone assumes we are anyway, and it's on record."

She smiled. "Fair enough, but I want a real ceremony, however quick. I love you, and I want everyone to know."

Cassian smiled back, leaning the few inches between their faces to kiss her. "We can do that, my love," he replied.


End file.
